A Family Reunion
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: After all the children have moved out, Lady and Tramp hold a reunion of sorts in the local dog park where a new member will be introduced: their first grandchild! Read/Review!


**Author's Note:** Lady/Tramp/Scamp/Angel/the triplets belong to Walt Disney Studios. The children/story belongs to me ^^ Enjoy and review!

* * *

Lady found a new pep in her step as she, her mate Tramp, Jim Dear, Darling, Junior and Sweetheart took their walk to the dog park. Today was a special day for her daughters, son, and son's mate were going to be there along with Lady's first grandchild. She couldn't wait to see the little darling again. After all, it had been nearly two weeks since Lady went to her son Scamp's home and saw her grand-daughter Marline. The pup looked just like her mother, floppy ears and all, but her fur was closer to her daddy's colour. When Lady had first seen the dear, she almost wished to have another baby herself. Yet she did like it just being Tramp and herself, minus Junior and Sweetheart whom the dogs ended up sometimes watching out for like they would their own children.

Junior, now nine years old, skipped along with Tramp just ahead of Lady who was being walked by Sweetheart. She was the younger of the two siblings but had the sweetest disposition of the two. It was why her parents always called her "sweetie" or "sweetheart". Lady kept Jim Dear and Darling in the corner of her vision, just to make sure they weren't too fast for the parents.

The park was just ahead when Tramp began running. Lady, never one to be left behind, picking up the pace too and now all four were speeding over the hill where the barks of neighborhood dogs could be heard loud and clear. Finally the four stopped and settled to wait for the humans they had left in the dust. Lady began looking around, eagerly searching for a familiar face. She first spotted Annette, Danielle, and Collette who were conversing in a cluster near a bush. When the girls were old enough, they had been bought individually by lovely people who lived in the neighborhood and now the young pups saw each other, as well as their parents and brother, every week. It all worked out just lovely in the end.

Scamp and his mate Angel were bought by Trusty's owner once old Trusty went to doggie heaven. Her son managed to keep in contact with his parents as much as he could, but now that he had his own family, his focus had shifted.

Tramp panted beside her. He wasn't as young as he used to be either, but trying to tell him that was almost as difficult as following one of Trusty's old stories. "See the kids?" He inquired.

Lady nodded. "The girls are over by that bush but I haven't found Scamp or Angel yet. You don't suppose something happened to Marline, do you?" She was always worrying about the baby. Her brothers had all died soon after birth, leaving Marline, the runt, as the only survivor of the litter. Lady couldn't bear to think of losing all her grandchildren so soon.

Her mate chuckled and affectionately licked her cheek. "Pige', you worry too much. I'm sure they're just taking their time. After all, this is Marlie's first big day out since she was born over a month ago. And don't forget, their owner isn't as young as ours are." That was certainly true. Lady sighed, reluctantly agreeing with Tramp's reasoning.

After what seemed like ages, Scamp and his family arrived. Angel barked a greeting as did her mate and soon Lady was unhooked and left to run free. Tramp followed soon after and the family was eventually all in a cluster, eagerly watching as Marline sniffed the foreign area.

"How are you Angel?" Lady asked, always concerned about the younger dog. Since the loss of her children, it had taken Angel some time to get back to her usual self. Thankfully Scamp was understanding and made it his responsibility to take care of Marline along with tending to his mate's broken heart. Now Angel was smiling again, a relief to Lady, and her daughter seemed to be as healthy as ever.

The young mother smiled. "Oh I'm fine! And you Lady? Still miss all the excitement of us at home?"

Lady chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I think I've gotten to like the peace and quiet. It reminds me of life before Junior and Tramp came along. I almost forgot what those days were like." At the mention of Junior, she spotted her owner with his flaxen haired sister tossing a Frisbee around.

While the ladies talked, Annette, Collette, and Danielle having now joined the conversation, Scamp went off to play Frisbee with Junior and Tramp took it upon himself to give his grand-daughter a tour of the park. Under what was once a care-free exterior, Tramp was surprisingly agile as he made sure to protect Marline from the bigger, more aggressive dogs that sometimes made their way into the park. Lady had come to find this hidden trait of her mate when they had their children but she found it so much more adorable as she watched him with Marline who eagerly listened to his every word, something the children hadn't really done.

Lady shook her head, a patient smile on her face, and directed her attention back to the females.

"Oh Danielle, don't be silly, your ears look fine the way they are!"


End file.
